1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer input system and more particularly pertains to positioning operational components at strategic locations on two similarly configured halves in a convenient and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of computer input systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, computer input systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of inputting data are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, they do not describe a computer input system that allows for positioning operational components at strategic locations on two similarly configured halves in a convenient and economical manner.
In this respect, the computer input system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of positioning operational components at strategic locations on two similarly configured halves in a convenient and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved computer input system which can be used for positioning operational components at strategic locations on two similarly configured halves in a convenient and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.